


Feverish Desires

by IzumiLover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fever Dreams, M/M, Master/Slave, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Submission, alternative universe, supernatural illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexual slave to Ghirahim after losing the battle, Link loses his control over himself... and his own dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Not into this fandom AU anymore, but I still like how I wrote this. Probably the only non-con I have written and ever will write.

Ghirahim let out a groan as he felt that well-known heat pressuring inside him. He entered the boy once more and an unimaginable pleasure made him shudder when he climaxed. The boy didn't take long; he heard him gasping and felt his body trembling between his arms, a tightening sensation pressing around his member.

Both remained still for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Ghirahim's arms were wrapped around his lover, hands covering Link's chest. He could perceive the boy's heart rate slowing down after the eruption of pleasure. The demon was still inside him, feeling the twitching becoming weaker. The boy let out a groan when he withdrew; the fluids came out, staining the crimson-red sheets.

"Get ready, child. My Master wants his drink"

After a few seconds, Link heard the door closing. He took a moment before he got up, still feeling his body numb and drenched in sweat. His entrance felt sore and burning, a result of the usual rudeness of his lover. At least this time he was granted his climax.  
He had lost count of the times that Ghirahim, Demise or both of them had taken him. It was such an ordinary thing since he was in that place, like breathing or sleeping. It was becoming even more common than that.

Despite the reason why he was taken to the demon realm after his fall (to become a slave, in every possible sense of the term), he never lacked food or care. The first day he hadn't eaten or drunk anything, lost in a desperation he thought he could never handle. Then he realized he had to be healthy to try to escape, or at least to fight against his captors. He obeyed in everything, even in the most discomforting and undignified things. He ate and slept when he was allowed to, though most of his resting time was polluted with nightmares. If he behaved as he was expected, for sure he could escape someday. However, each struggle and escape attempt had been rewarded with a punishment. 

After months, or maybe years (where he was, time was difficult to measure), he had become accustomed to his masters in such a way that he simply let time pass. In some way, when he was allowed to get pleasure from them, his masters' attentions were enjoyable. That idea made him feel dreadful and he shrunk, letting himself get lost in the crimson sheets. For a moment he wished he could disappear among them.

He felt weak; he had awakened that morning with a slight headache. He dressed in his slave clothes, his legs feeling like rubber, but headed to carry out his daily task no matter what. Demise liked a drink every day, and he was the one commanded to bring it to him. Sometimes this simple task ended in another way, and Ghirahim used to join them then.  
In the corridor, Link stopped dead when something resounded inside his head, like a dull throb. The sudden jerk made the cup jostle on the tray; some of the crimson liquid poured out. 

Link took a deep breath. The migraines were attacking again; each new throb highlighted the world in red. He had been suffering them for the past weeks, almost every day, but the last few days the seizures had lasted longer. However, the worst thing was the nightmares. He'd been having them since he had arrived, but during those last weeks they had been terrifying. The last two had made him sick; he was unable to eat anything the next day. Ironically enough, he slept a lot. When he wasn't fulfilling his masters' needs, he was sunk in a light, uneasy slumber infected with darkness and dreadful dreams.

"Link"

The boy gave a start and looked around. The voice was unknown to him, and at the same time very familiar, but the weirdest thing was he was sure it had sounded inside his head. The world seemed to be spinning around him while something hammered in his skull, making his eyes throb. The tray fell with a clattering noise when he fell to his knees and lifted hands to his head, moaning in pain. 

Then he heard Ghirahim's voice as if it was coming from far away.

"Skychild" he called. It was not an inquiry, but the starting of a reprimand. 

Link tried to get to his feet again, but a fierce jolt of pain was threatening to split his head in two. The stunned boy felt the demon's presence near him and heard his own voice saying he wasn't feeling well, the last thing he heard before his conscience drowned in darkness. 

Ghirahim grumbled something, annoyed. Tray and cup lay in the floor and the precious red liquid was forming a puddle which grew bigger every second. The demon grabbed Link by the arms, maybe too aggressively, forcing him to pay attention. The boy's eyes were closed, but eyelids were fluttering.

"Listen to me, boy. You'll have time to rest later. Now you're going to go in with the drink and do whatever my Master wants you to do, because if you don't, I'll make you feel really regretful later."

"No- I will make you feel regretful"

The voice was the boy's, but it embodied something that made Ghirahim shiver.

"What did you say?" he hissed; his voice was a mixture of annoyance and fear.

Link came to with a start; something glimmered in the boy's eyes for a second before he fell against the demon's chest with a groan. Ghirahim felt his forehead and it was a little hotter than normal.

Annoyed, the demon lifted the boy; his body felt like a dead weight in his arms. Link groaned feebly and clung to him, resting his head on his chest. Feeling awkward, the demon decided to walk to his room, instead of disappear and appear there. For some reason he wanted to feel the boy's warmth against him a little more.

He placed the boy in his bed more carefully that he would have liked, caressing his cheek with a deep, annoyed sigh. He hadn't time to check on him yet, he would do it later.  
"Pray to your goddess we'll not pay for this, Skychild" he said before he left the room, heading to his Master's.

Back in the corridor, he picked up the tray and prepared another drink the fastest he could. He finished quickly, but his Master could notice the slightest delay. He wished he wouldn't this time.

"Ghirahim"

The demon gave a start; the cup tinkled in the tray.

"Master"

"Why are you bringing my drink?" 

"The boy isn't feeling well, Master. I'll do whatever it takes to make him recover so he can serve you as you wish"

"What's wrong with him?" Demise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He fainted when he was coming here. Maybe had one of those nights, although I didn't hear him screaming"

The silence seemed to last for hours, but Demise finally nodded. Ghirahim gave thanks his master was in a good mood that day, but he felt he could do it even better. 

"I can pay compensation if you wish so, my Master. Please, let me" he purred.

Demise smirked, reading what he meant in the eye not covered by the white, silky hair. Ghirahim crawled into his Master's arms, growling pleasantly. His hands rubbed the nude chest, feeling the warmth almost burning his fingers and tongue. Then, the demon slid along his body to kneel between his master's legs, and he stayed there.

Pleased, Demise took a sip from the cup. His hand got lost in the soft hair while he felt the demon's tongue travelling along his member, hard already.

******

Although he wanted to, Link couldn't keep his eyes open. He felt ill, feverish. Something was terribly wrong with him. He was soaked in a cold sweat, but his body was overcome by a heat which grew more and more uncomfortable each second. 

The thought of being submerged in cold, iced water, settled in his mind with a persistence he couldn't ignore. He tried to get up, but his muscles wouldn't respond. A throb was smashing inside his head, like when he had spilt the drink, but this time its violence scared him. He feared he was going to suffer some kind of attack, and he was alone. Even his eyes felt sore, hot. The heat was such that he feared that his brain would burst in flames inside his skull.

When he saw it, he couldn't have known if his eyes were open or closed. All he knew was that a strange vision, like coming from a nightmare, was leaning forward towards him over the bed. It was like looking himself in a mirror, but the hair was pitch black, and the eyes glowed with a red flame. He was surrounded by thin, black shadows, rising and curling in the air like smoke. The weirdest thing was that he felt like if that wasn't the first time he met it.

"This is another dream" Link heard himself saying. His voice sounded flat.  
The creature smirked and crawled nearer. Two shadows grabbed him by the wrists, another one stayed on his forehead. The headache was demolishing; he moaned. The voice sounded inside his brain again.

"It is, hero. But that doesn't mean it's not happening"

A black, vaporous hand rubbed his chest under the shirt; Link shivered when a jolting sensation ran up his spine, soaking his body in sweat.

"Why don't you let me take your place? I can help you. Don't you want revenge? I can make them feel your pain. I can help you to escape-"

The hand slid down his body; though it was one, it felt like dozens of them, and maybe they were. Link gasped, all his nerves were twitching.

"You're lying-"

The shadow chuckled. Link's eyes seemed to be looking no where; he didn't blink, he couldn't move a muscle. The dark vision laid on one side, in a playful pose. His smoky hands started crawling over his body, searching for the scars with the tip of the black fingers.

"Remember how you got this one? Or this one? Are you going to let them do those things to you?"

One hand crawled down, seizing that place between his legs. Link closed his eyes, muffling a moan.

"Oh- maybe you like it. You like what they do to you. You're such a slut-"

"No. Shut up-"

"You can't fight against me forever, child. Don't be afraid, your body will resist the change. Submit to me, hero. I'll take you sooner or later, no matter what. You know I'm much stronger."

Link's eyes opened wide, only to notice a red veil covering his sight. A violent jolt of pain running through his head made him wheeze; his hands clenched. 

Everything faded.

******

If the boy was feeling better, he would take him again to calm his lust down. After all, it was his fault for spilling the drink. If there was something Ghirahim couldn't stand, it was weakness.

The demon found the boy where he had left him. His eyes were closed, the mouth half-open with exhaustion. The golden hair was a mess around his head; locks were stuck to the forehead with sweat. Ghirahim's lust was swept away by annoyance and impatience.

"If you want me to help you, boy, you'll have to tell me what happened. Have you eaten something, drank something? Where have you been today? Are you listening, boy?"

He leaned over him and lifted an eyelid, but only found a white line. Ghirahim realized Link's mind was far away and he probably wasn't even listening. He put his hand on his forehead; now it felt even hotter, soaked in sweat, but the boy was shivering violently. His breath came out in trembling gasps. 

The demon lifted the blanket to his chest; he was hot enough already, but to him it seemed the only way to control his shivers. He gave a start when he felt the way the boy's heart was pounding, as if his body was struggling against something. The demon placed a hand on his boiling forehead and Link seemed to sense him.

"Master-" the boy panted out. 

"It's okay, Skychild" he hushed, trying to reach his consciousness.

Link's body arched for a moment before he relaxed again. Ghirahim withdrew with a start, gasping. Now the demon was sure the boy wasn't facing a common disease; he had only felt darkness crawling inside him. A suspicion started to take form in his mind.

"Please- I have him inside me" the boy whimpered "Please- Master- take him out. It hurts-"  
He was delirious, probably dreaming about the roughness of the first punishments. Driven by something he didn't understand, Ghirahim grabbed the boy's hand. When Link squeezed it, shaken by a violent shiver, the demon realized he didn't want him to die. The moment in which he asked his Master not to kill him after their battle came to his mind. 

Link moaned, shaking his head feebly; under the blanket his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He had to do something or the fever would consume him before his eyes. 

The demon hurried to the bathroom, soaking a small towel in cool water. He used it to damp the boiling forehead, the chest drenched in sweat, but the boy's temperature was still rising up, his distress growing along with the demon's unease. 

The only thing that came to his mind was a cold bath. After he had filled the bathtub with icy water, he removed the boy's clothes and took him in his arms once again; his exposed skin felt extremely hot against his own. Link moaned feebly and clung into him tightly to sooth a violent shiver. Ghirahim wondered if he was aware of what was happening.

Link gasped and shuddered when his body touched the icy water. After a while, Ghirahim felt his skin more warm than hot at touch. He decided to take him out before his temperature descended too much. The demon was heading for a towel when he heard a splash and felt that somebody had grabbed his wrist. 

He turned. Link was looking at him, holding his arm. The golden locks were soaked with sweat and water; his eyes had a strange glow and the demon realized they were not blue anymore, but blood-red. A wicked smirk had replaced the boy's worn out expression. 

"Why such a rush?" he said. It was the same voice he had heard in the corridor.

"What the?"

"Thanks for the cool bath. It was starting to be really hot in there"

The boy released him and Ghirahim found himself going backwards. He recalled the darkness he had felt inside the boy's mind.

"You are not Link. Tell me who you are"

Link smirked again. To see that expression in his face was weird.

"I'm just what you and your master have created, Demon Lord. I'm the result of innumerable abuses- oh, I find them delighting, but the child doesn't", he chuckled "I'm your creation, demon"

Then he realized it. That creature was what the delirious boy wanted to be taken out from him. Now he was sure. He was becoming one of them.

"I see" Ghirahim mocked. "It was going to happen sooner or later, although I wouldn't have expected this to happen so soon. Don't think your role will be different from now on. You still belong to us- to me"

He made a whip appear in his hand, but the dark being was faster and wrapped it around his own arm with a cracking noise. He rose up, water dripping from his body; he stepped from the bathtub and pulled Ghirahim towards him with a single, rapid movement.   
"You can't" Ghirahim panted out.

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

The dark being threw the whip away and grabbed the demon by the hair, drawing him close. He rubbed his face; Ghirahim felt the skin hot, lust added to the slight fever still present in his host's body. The demon couldn't move. Something fascinating emanated from the sinister child, it was like being under a drug's influence. His heart started to beat faster.

"Don't you dare let him die" he wanted to sound menacing, but his voice was trembling. He was referring to the child.

"Oh, do you worry about him? That's sweet. Don't lose sleep, Demon Lord. He's really strong, both in mind and body. He has been struggling so hard- oh yes, he has, to the point of harming his own health. That high fever, his body thought it would destroy me, like a simple infection." He laughed "You have saved his life, but also released me. I will prevail in the end. We'll become one"

"What if the Skychild objects?"

The demon Link shrugged with a smirk.

"I'll kill him" 

"No. You won't"

The child chuckled.

"Well, if we are lucky enough and he puts up with me a little longer, I may attain a physical body of my own. Can you imagine that? You'll still have him, his smooth skin, his charming face- and you'll have me too. Imagine the kind of things we can do to you. Do you like the idea, don't you?" he clutched his crotch and Ghirahim groaned; he was starting to heat up again. "Then you could call me Dark Link. Though I prefer Master. I love the sound of it"

The child leaned forward, forcing the sword spirit into a rough kiss. Ghirahim felt his hand delightfully warm against his cock, but he withdrew when the demon Link started to press against it.

"Don't you dare" he hissed, breathless; he made a black sword appear in his hand. "You're mine, child, no matter who you are now"

He walked backwards, gazing to the door, his sword pointing towards the demon Link.  
"Do you want to fight or are you going for your Master? Oh, you're such a fraud-"  
The creature didn't take his eyes out of the demon while he picked up the whip and lashed it towards him. The sword fell with a clatter. Ghirahim felt a burning pain in his neck; he tried to remove the whip with his hands, but the demonic child threw him over the bed in one go. He sat astride over him. The demon felt the pressure increasing around his neck; his head and chest were going to explode.

"You're wrong. Now you are mine" he hissed in his ear. 

The demon gave a jerk when Link removed the whip, gasping for breath; each air intake was like fire in his lungs, the world swung before his eyes. He felt helpless while the demon child turned him round, removed his sash and used it to tie his hands behind his back. Then he seized him from behind, pulling his hair and forcing him to turn; the sudden jerk made him feel dizzy. 

"Have you ever wondered how it feels to be a sexual slave?" the demon child purred, grabbing the demon's chin.

Ghirahim could feel the child's cock sliding between his legs, rigid and hot. His own was starting to grow hard too; how could that wicked game arouse him? Link was his slave; he was there to please him, not the other way around. The only one who could take him like that was his Master, and now that spoilt brat was pretending to be his Master. He felt anger growing inside him like a burning fire. The demon child pulled his hair again.  
"You think you please your Master, but you're only his slave, Demon Lord, just like the child" he hissed in his ear.

Ghirahim growled, now his own anger felt like fire destroying a wrecked tree.

"No. He needs me-"

The child laughed, sliding down the demon's pants and drawing circles with a finger around the exposed hole.

"What would happen when I am born at last? Do you think your Master would find me enjoyable too? Would he shout and bawl like you do, when he takes you? Oh please, Master- Yessss- please, push, push harder!" he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!-"

Ghirahim gasped and howled when the boy pushed inside him with a fierce thrust.   
"Fuck- you're so tight" the demon Link panted in his ear; Ghirahim moaned in pain "Now I understand why your Master enjoys this so much. You can tell me later who leads you to the most thundering orgasms- him, or me."

The demon's moans became louder after a few pushes, his flushed face buried on the crimson sheets. The pace he kept was brutal, overwhelming- just the way he often was with the boy. Each deep thrust struck his prostate and sent a mixture of pain and delight through his spine, like a powerful jolt.

"You can't lie to me. You enjoy this role too" the demon child panted "But I'll be a generous Master- let me help you with this"

He started to rub the demon's cock, his thumb stroking the tip, without even slow down his frenzied pelvic movements. That was too much; Ghirahim moaned and gasped, dribbling over the sheets, feeling the climax very near with each new wave of pleasure. It was like if the child perceived it and he stopped moving with a sneering noise.

Ghirahim growled in disappointment, muffling a rude word into the sheets. The demon child grabbed him by the hips and rose so the demon ended sat in his lap. He bit his ear lobe, making him let out a groan; all his nerves were twitching after the abrupt denial, his cock was throbbing, his balls so tight they ached. Next, he felt the child's fingers undoing the lace around his tied hands. If he pretended to release him, he wasn't going to take pity on him. His muscles tensed, ready to fight, but he didn't have a chance; strange as it was, now the child's strength doubled his. He found himself lying in his back, with the demon Link tying his hands over his head. 

"Let's change now. I want to enjoy the shame in your eyes" 

He pressed his lips against the demon's, opening them to find his tongue while he lifted his legs and thrust inside him again, muffling the moans with a rough kiss.  
Ghirahim couldn't hold it back for much long. After some more pushes, the orgasm came with such violence that he stopped breathing until the rising pressure exploded inside him; then the air came out his lungs in a loud scream, while his body jerked several times, one for each hot discharge of cum.

"Oh fuck!-" the demon Link howled; Ghirahim was still shuddering when he felt the child's climax inside him, as violent as his. The demon child's eyes closed tightly and opened again all of a sudden; the boy took a long, shrill intake of breath, like awaking from a nightmare. The smirk had given way to a bewildered expression and Ghirahim realized the glassy irises were blue again. 

Link kept his eyes on the demon wide open, gasping anxiously for breath; he horrified when he noticed the marks in his master's neck, his tied hands still trembling, the wet consequences of sex spattered all over their bodies. Suddenly, his eyes went white and he fell over him, a whimper coming out his lips. Ghirahim was too exhausted to hold him this time; he was still trying to catch his breath, feeling rage and humiliation running through his body like a deadly poison. 

Ghirahim waited a few seconds, until his heartbeat calmed down and his body stopped trembling with the remains of the climax. He made a move, getting rid of the boy's motionless body. When he sat up, his hands still tied together, he saw him lying on his back. The sword spirit feared for a second that all what happened had been too much for the boy to handle, but he perceived a slight, quivering movement in the chest. Although he didn't dare to touch him, the fever appeared to be gone, also the evil influence which had turned him into that lustful creature.

But, for how long?

Ghirahim tried to release his hands; his feelings were a whirling mess, too such an extent he actually felt dizzy.

After all, it hadn't been the boy's fault.


End file.
